light in darkness
by Firewolf7800
Summary: A man shrouded in shadow holds mystery's beyond comprehension will he stay in darkness or will he find friendship action,adventure,romance,and a thriller
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys hope you enjoy this is my firs fanfic so hope it doesn't suck and leave a like and comment below**

 **Disclaimer I do not own Rooster Teeth or Rwby jest my character please support the official release thank you**

There was darkness a warm blackness surrounding him, he wasn't feeling anything but pure bliss for he was in his void. He was alone in the darkness and was content with it and he was happy. Then there was a shake and he came back to reality, he was in a room with people that where exited and eager to get out of the room. Except for a few however himself included he looked down at his hands they were wearing black fingerless gloves and he noticed his nails where jagged he'd been biting them. He sided

"I need to stop biting my nails. "

He looked to his left and saw the surrounding city of vale and it was breathtaking. Then he unfocused and saw his reflection and he smirked at himself because he liked his special coat. He wore a black trench coat with his emblem on the back which was a cross made out of flaming wings and in the center was a wolf also on fire. The coat looked too thick to anyone around as if it was filled with something. Underneath the coat was a black button down vest with a white under shirt. To finish off the outfit he was whirring black leather pants. His weapons where two swords both attached to his shoulders. One of them was a one handed great sword but instead of it being double egged it was single egged and saw toothed and it was about 5" longer. On the other hand his left handed sword is a short sword that's double egged. His right handed sword is black and left is white.

"Well I better get off before I get yelled at."

He gets up from his seat and leaves the airship and with no one else on it closed its doors and left. He watched it leave for a while then herd an explosion. He quickly turned around and saw two girls one dressed in white the other dressed in red and black the one in white he recognized as Whiss Schnee. He how ever did not know the second one. As he watched the spectacle he was able to hear the conversation.

Whiss dusted herself off and spoke "unbelievable this is the exactly the kind of thing I was talking about."

The one in red and black said "I'm really really sorry."

Whiss continued her ranting with "you complete dolt what are you even doing here aren't you a little young to be attending beacon."

The red and black one started "well I-I." she is then cut off by the heiress "this isn't your ordinary combat school. It's not jest sparing and practice you know where hear to fight monsters. So watch ware you're going." 

The girl in red and black started with "well I'm sorry princess."

Then a girl walked up in black and white with kitty ears hidden by a bow and said "its heiress actually." 'She's not really thinking that going to hide her from being a fonies dose she.'

She continues "Whiss Schnee heiress to the Schnee dust company one of the biggest producers of Energy purulent in the world."

Whiss hijacks the conversation again "finally some recognition."

The girl in black continues "the same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable baseness partners." Whiss flabbergasted spat out "why how dare the nerve of."

The girl in red giggles and Whiss grabs her dust and storms that time he laughs and walks off to the entrance ceremony with an enlightened mood. When he reaches the gymnasium he notices a nice spot to watch the enactment and does what he does best and speaks

"DDDAAAAAARRKKNNNNEESSSSSSSS."

Everyone in the room becomes uneasy as they all herd it from all directions in a deep but hushed voice. They look around but only see dark mist on the floor around them and as quick as it came it whet without a trace and he was on a high rise and faded into the shadows. Everyone jest shrugged it off as if nothing happened though all present felt uneasy. He smiled as he waited for the speech to begin. Ozpin walked up to the microphone and started.

"I'll keep this brief… you have traveled here today in a search of knowledge to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose and direction. You assume knowledge will free you from this but your time at this school here will prove that knowledge will only carry you so far it is up to you to take the first step." Glenda Goodwitch walked up to the microphone as Ozpin left the stage she spoke calmly

"You will gather in the barn tonight tomorrow your initiation begins be ready you are dismissed."

He left threw the shadows and made it to the roof and sat on the ledge of the mane Belding and looked out to the darkness of the night. Professor Ozpin walked out to the roof and saw the man in darkness and asked.

"Why are you here out in the cold by yourself?"

"Oh hi professor Ozpin how are you doing this loving evening." Ozpin glares at him the man sighs and continues talking "to me the night is vary warming and comforting. It's a matter of perspective secondly I'm alone because I don't know anyone here besides you sir." Ozpin spoke next after he sipped his coffee.

"Dark Firewolf the reason you don't know anybody here is because you don't speak to anyone." Dark spoke after a slight pause "you of all people know I work beater alone anyway." Then professor Ozpin said "that may be true but that does not mean you can't make friends. Here I'll give you a prospection you can work alone as long as you can start being more sociable." Dark couldn't resist "and if I don't." "you will be pared with a team.


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome guys to chapter 2 of my fanfic hope you enjoy and if you like it don't forget to comment and fallow BTW sorry for any grammar mistakes or spelling errors.**

 **I do not own Rooster Teeth or RWBY so please support the release Enjoy**

Dark stares into the eyes of the renowned hunter to find fault in his gaze witch he found none. He stared deeply to find anything different anything out of the ordinary but to no avail. Disappointed he agreed to the proposal and left with an accomplished hunter whom smiled as the shrouded man left.

"Goodnight professor Ozpin." Dark spoke out of respect and Ozpin stated "I hope sleep finds you well and that you dream of the light."

Dark lafted at that he was constantly shrouded in darkness how he could find the light in his sleep. To him it was preposterous but he found himself wondering what the light would bring him, and he could only focus on that one question. Burning itching at his vary soul to where it confused him and caused him to use his whole being in to his thoughts. To the point that he did not realize a person in front of him and it made him come back to reality. Not gently mind you he was halted by a sudden thud and a slight burst of pain. He woke from his gaze when he realizes he was the wall that knocked down a girl in black and red.

He looked at the girl in red and offered a hand to with it was taken and she was lifted dark then and only then did he speak. "I'm sorry miss I wasn't looking ware I was going are you alright." He finished and whited for her to answer then she answered with "it's alright I'm fine and sorry for bumping into you I was looking for a Fontan because I was thirsty."

He looked at her for a moment and said "you know there's a Fontan right outside the door of the barn." He looked uninprest at her she face palmed herself and said "of course it's right in front of me the whole time I was looking for about 20 minutes now I feel stupid thanks mister-"

Dark picked up on it "its Dark Firewolf." He stated with a bow she made a sound he didn't understand and asked "and what may I call you." He put out a hand and she blushes at the sudden politeness but takes Darks hands none the less and stats "Ruby, Ruby Rose nice to meet you. Do you want to walk back to the barn with me?" Dark answers with "why not, shall we Ms. Rose?" and he offered her his arm with a coolness to the offer. She giggled at him and said "we shall." With that they made their way to the giant room and they did so in silence not so mouth awkward but understanding silence.

When they made it to the room they departed and made it to each one's own bed roll. Ruby made her way to another girl and she asked "who was that you were hanging on to?" she asked coyly in a hushed tone. Ruby huffed irritated said "I wasn't hanging on to him he was escorting me bake because I was lost!" she lied. She continued "oh by the way yang his name is Dark Firewolf!" she said blushing Yang then spoke seductively "then why is your face redder then your cape?" Ruby squealed but it was barely audible. After that she flopped on her roll without answering frustrated.

Dark smiled at the theatrics and laid on his side and focused on the darkness consuming his conciseness bit by bit. Allowing himself the rivers of sleep to take hold and carry him down the ripples of his subconscious. He fell into the darkness of the void and he loved the freefall he felt nothing but love of the darkness but he wasn't alone this time. For he felt a sort of warmth, warmth that you don't normally feel when you sleep. He felt a presents but a calm even presents that made him at ease and then he saw something, something he never seen before. What he saw was an single flame about the size of a candle but he had a slightly odd urge to protect the flame. The reason it was odd was he usually hated his darkness disturbed. But he liked the flame and liked the cool heat irradiated from it, it was nice. Then it went out and he felt depressed and for the first time the darkness felt cold and he wished the light would return. He felt a light hit his face and he opened his eyes and saw light he grabbed his scroll and noticed it was 5:30 in the morning.

He looked around and noticed no one else up he took this opportunity to roll up his bed roll and put it in its designated area. He walk out with his gear to the cafeteria to eat breakfast and after a while he noticed people coming and going. and especially a loud red head talking to a man in green but he shrugged it off. After he left he went to the locker room to get his swords.

As he enters the room he notices a large amount of lookers all agented the varies walls. Then he notices a few people he knew one being Ruby and the girl known as Yang. As well as Whiss Schnee and the famous fighter Pyrrha Nikos. Then the red head and the guy in green left as they past Dark he walked to his locker as he over herd Ruby and the ably mentioned yang talking

Yang reminded Ruby "well remember Ruby you're not the only one going through initiation if you want to grow up your goanna have to meet new people and learn to work together." Ruby then grunts and said "you sound like dad ok first of all what does meeting people have to do with fighting, and secondly I don't need people to help me grow up I drink milk!" yang then asks "but what about when we form teams?" Ruby then thinks out loud "umm I don't know I'll be on your team or something." Unsure of herself. Then yang states "maybe you should be on someone else's team?" Ruby then states somewhat irritated. "My dearest sister yang are you implying that you do not wish to be on the same team as me?" Yang then stutters "What no of course I do I just thought I don't know break out of your shell." Yang finished defensively Ruby then breasted with "What the?! I don't need to break out of my shells that's absolutely ridiculous!" "Ridiculous!" a blond boy said a little less than a shout then he continued. "There's no way that I put my gear in looker 363 yesterday I would have remembered having to count that high. Ugh why does this have to happen today?" With that Dark grabbed his gear and left the locker room. Since his locker was right next to the door. He thought 'it's weird that everyone shares the same locker room.' He went outside the air had a slight nip to it due to the fresh morning air. To him it was warm because he's use to the cold of the darkness and night his favorite time of day. And the light bothered his eyes but even he could not deny that today is a good day. Even if he prefers the dark that he's named after he still like the coolers that only can be seen during the day. Like the sky and the trees levees but with this in mind Dark makes his way to the cliff. He waits for everyone to show up and waits for the test.

About ten minutes have past and everyone is here and professor Ozpin starts his speech. "For years you have trained to become warriors and today your ability's will be evaluated in the emerald forest." Then professor Goodwitch stats "now I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the easements of teams well allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates to day." Ruby whines at that but Ozpin continues Theas teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at beacon. So it is in your best entrusts to be pared with someone to whom you can work well with." Ruby whines again but is ignored Ozpin continues as if he's mocking her. "That been said the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." Ruby blurts out "What ?!" then the loud red head states "See I told you." Ozpin finishes with "after you partnered up make you way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet oppositions along the way, do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path or you will die. Dark smiled at his rules 'so all I have to do is don't make eye contact with anyone, ok I can work with that. He smiled wolfishly at the thought of working alone. Ozpin states you will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation, but are instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff we will regard that item. As well as your standing and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" the blond boy started "ya um sir?" but Ozpin didn't let him finish and said "good now take your positions. Dark jest stud there whiting to be flinged into the Forrest.

The blond boy started up again "uh sir I got a um question? (first one flinged) so this landing strategy thing what is it your like dropping us off or something?" Ozpin then answers. "No you will be falling." The blond boy then asks "oh I see so like did you hand out parachutes for us?" (Whale there talking people are being flung in to the forest) Ozpin answers nonchalantly. "No you will be using your own landing strategy." The blond then asks "ahu ya so what is a landing stratigyyyy!?" Dark and the blond boy are the last ones launched. Ozpin then takes a slurp of his mug.

Dark states one thing.

"Daarrrrkkkknneessssssss fade" he turns invisible and seas one more thing "mist" both in a hushed tone as he's about to hit the tree his body moves through the tree as if he was made of mist. He hits the ground without sound Dark then said "darkness shade move." As he said the last word he is teleported to the temple. At which was a circle shaped stage with pillars in the same shape. With a broken curved wall and some of the pillars were missing. Some of the pillars were cut in haft and there was vines and moss everywhere. On the floor was a carved circle and in the middle of that was a diamond carved in as well. Outside the circle was a flower design as if the floor was a flower. Around the design was 20 small pillars. At the top of the temple was a lone king as red as blood he jumped up to it and put it in his bag. He left the temple and made his way to the cliff then an thought cross his mind if he gets there first what's to stop Ozpin to group him up with the next person. So he decided to hide jest next to the cliff on top the height spot. He fallows the next path to meet a large stone building with the same design pattern as the temple. But it was five times bigger with towers to boot. He decides to make camp at the tallest tower. He then pulls out his scroll and earbuds and plays Girls Dead Monster and Five Finger Death Punch.

About 30 minutes pass and the last group is about to pass as Dark puts away his scroll. Then he sees it a giant bird he stands and jumps to the next tower to its right as it was about to land. 'Did he see me … no he didn't' he looked at the people the bird was looking at and notated that he saw Ruby, Yang, Whiss, and Pyrrha. Dark cursed his luck but he waited to see if they needed help. They were running from something with four others. He sighed when he saw whom they were running from. A giant scorpion 'a nevermore and a deathstaker jest my luck damn it.' He whited all the same jest tenser then before and then they ran to the temple. The red head from earlier grabbed her weapon witch was a grenade launcher. And fired it at the nevermore witch caused it to flap it wings to fly. Causing the birds giant feathers to fly to her almost hitting her but her friends got to her in time. The deathstaker come up from behind and this caused the group to make a brake for the temple. When the group made it to the walkway the nevermore broke the stone walkway separating the teams. The blond boy looked down then at the red head she smiled hitting him back with her weapon then pressed a button tuning it into a slug hammer. She then hit the platform causing it to fling the blond boy to the other members. And then she gets on it and shoots herself over to the others as she comes down she slams her hammer into the deathstaker then pulls the trigger. Effectively pushes her bake into the other girl in black and white knocking her of the edge. The girl in black uses rope to swing at the nevermore she land on its back and runs down it whale slashing wildly at it. She jumped of it and landed next to the other girls they say something to each other and start spraying bullets at it. But it does nothing but make it crash into the tower they were on. They start to climb up the falling ruble that's when Dark looks at the other team. The deathstaker tries to stab the boy in green but he grabs the stinger and hold on to it and shoots it with his machine pistols. The stinger comes lose but he was flung into a pillar behind the deathstaker. He is knocked over and is lying down. The deathstaker is about to pinch Pyrrha but she launches her spear in the deathstakers eye making him open the blond then shouts something.

Pyrrha responds by throwing her shield at the stinger making it fall and loge in the deathstakers head. The blond said something again the red head jumps on Pyrrha's raised shield. She fires her weapon sending her flying through the air she fires again sending her strait down and nailing the stinger into the deathstaker. She fires again to send her and her team to land. After landing they get up and look at the other team so does Dark. Yang jumps at the nevermore and is between its beak she shoots in its mouth. Then she jumps out after it hits the cliff. Whiss sprints to the nevermore and freezes its tail in place with dust she then move to her position. Then the girl in black shoots her rope over to Yang who grabs it and holds it in place for a sling shot. Ruby then jumps on the rope standing on her scythe whale Whiss uses her glyphs to hold her in place. They have a small exchange of words and Ruby is shot like a bullet at the nevermore. She connects with her neck. She lands on the side of the cliff and makes contact with Whiss's glyphs. The glyphs hold her in place as she lifts the nevermore up the cliff at the end of the rock face she cuts off the head of the nevermore. She stands there proud. In a few seconds Dark sees something over the tress it's another nevermore. And it heading for Ruby 'no time' he thought "darkness fade, shade move" he moves to Ruby's shadow and is visible and touchable now. He draws his sword and takes a stance it's a large T stance his sword back and his hand forward tilted sidewise. "Darkness Aperture" Dark said aloud then his whole sword glows black as the night sky. Right before it touches his left hand Dark dose a grate swing and connects to the beck the nevermore is cut in haft. But unbeknownst to them Dark over did it and swung to hard that swing could have killed 36 nevermores. And that tuck its toll on him because he keeled down in execution Ruby ran up to him both shocked and worried she asked "are you ok dark and what was that thing that you did." Dark responded with "I'm fine Ruby jest tired and that was my semblance. And I'm sorry if I scared you." Ruby hit him on the shoulder and said "no I'm not scared I'm sorry you had to save me." Dark stated "no problem glad to help."

They both smiled at each other he got up and they all went back to beacon Dark got all their names and got to know everyone a little better. He attended the team naming ceremony and after that he got called in to professor Ozpins office. Dark walked into Ozpin office it was a room with a single desk and a bunch of windows under a clock towers gears. Dark started first "Mr. Ozpin you were right I did have a dream about light and I did as you asked." Ozpin then said "oh you did good that's because if you didn't I would have to send for more students and I hate extra work." Dark was shacked but he kept his composure Ozpin finished with "your room number is 315 next to your friends I do believe that'll be all. With that Dark got a message on his scroll and went off for bead.

 **this marks an end to chapter 2 hope you enjoyd**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hay guys welcome back to another amazing story (hopefully) so I hope you enjoy the story and don't forget to fallow and review.**

 **I do not own RUBY or Roster teeth so please support the official release thank you.**

 **Enjoy.**

As Dark walked down the hallway after seeing the headmaster he was now realizing. That he was alone in the hallway not a person to be seen and it was dark the lights where dimed. Dark liked the darkness and the air around it then he saw his door 315 then he thought to what Professor Ozpin said 'it's next to your friends.' He looked at his keys and said "I don't have friends I've never had friends." Though that's not to say he's tried when someone gets close he vanishes in a puff of smoke. To that end he unlocked his door and walked in to his room and smiled. In the center was a single bed right in front of the opened window to witch the moon was visible broken but still visible. The bed was a normal bed but it was black with a white sheet and beside the bed on both sides where a night stands. He followed the design of the room left to witch he found eight bookshelf's four on the bottom four on top of them, they were arranged in a squared U shape. He then looked right to see a small kitchen fit with the basics to witch he smiled. "Ozpin you know me to well" Dark spoke aloud after his outburst he continued with the shower and bathroom normal dorm bathroom long and thin. He left the bathroom and saw a TV mounted on the wall above a simple table and in front of it was a couch next to two chairs. To that Dark shook his head and thought that was too many seats on purpose.

Dark approached his bed and got on it but he did not lie down he claimed on the open window seal. He sat on it for 20 minutes staring out into the night then out of no ware he started humming, humming a calm toon. "Hummm hum hum hum hummmm huummmm hum hum hum uhum hum hum hum hummm huuummmm hhuuummmm." Then he started. "I'm falling down into my shadow holding in my every breath as I await the deadly night. So scary but you can't give into this fear of pumpkin carriages and all way the wishes you see it in your eyes. See you in your dreams to baby your night makes two that's where I'll find you. Fairy blue you know it's all for you I will crush the stars above and display them high with my black paper moon. If you truly push off after me and your lost here I am forever with your soul. Waiting high above you patiently like a paper moon." He took in a deep breath and sighed unaware he had an audience next to him.

Ruby with her eyes closed and a smile on her face then she spoke. "That was a wonderful song what is it called?" he was surprised he wasn't the only one up but answered her "it's called papermoon." Then she asked "do you sing often if not you should sing more I would love to listen to you more." Dark smiles at that and states "thank you Miss Rose for the kind words but no I don't sing often I'm sorry to disappoint." Then Ruby pouts "its fine but can you stop being so formal my name is ruby please use my first name I can't relax if you're so formal." Dark then apologizes "my apologies ruby please forgive my rudeness." Ruby gives Dark a look then he said "sorry ruby it's a habit." Ruby smiles happily and looks at the moon and so dose Dark they stay like that for a while Intel Ruby looks at her scroll. She grimaces and states "its 3:45 I need to sleep sorry Dark." He then states "it's alright Ruby thanks for sharing the night with me." As he said it he was wondering why he liked sharing it with her. But the thought was interrupted by Ruby by saying "it was my pleasure and you should sing again its kickass." Dark finished with a laughs and "I'll have to remember that and good night." Ruby left with "good night Dark." With that they both headed in side.

Dark plopped down onto his bed and didn't bother to cover himself. It didn't take long for him to find the peaceful slumber of sleep and it was a warm feeling. When fully in the dreamland the man in darkness looked around and found nothing. He peacefully drifted in the realm intel he land what seems like nothing. He looked around and found nothing then he started to walk on nothing seeing nothing but he continued. After what seemed like 30 minutes of walking he saw something rectangular in shape. The only reason he was able to see the shape is because a light was surrounding it or at least as far as he could tell. The shape was far away and he couldn't get closer to it then suddenly the shape fly's straight to him and stops right in front of him. This is when he realizes it's a door he then sub concisely reaches for the door and opens it. He looks in side to find an empty white room with no windows and a tile floor. He walks in then the door squeaks closed the door thuds shut then disappears he turns to the center of the room. As he stares aimlessly at the center of the bare room something materializes in front of him. It fades in like a mist the bottom forms up first it's a bottom of a small pillar. And mist lifts um and piece by piece it forms right in front of Dark and when the pillar is complete the mist vanishes. Dark then looks up to see a lite candle fall slowly down to the pillar and as soon as it touches down on the pillar. A black couch appeared out of no ware and on it sits Ruby with a happy smile. And as fast as she came she went but the couch still remand. A voice speaks behind Dark "she is the one that lights the darkness in all things and puts a shine to its darkness, I have listened through rock and earth and time and space. And I've found that even in the darkest of space light is still present only when you witness darkness can you turn on the light." It said in a whisper and before he could respond he heard a whistle and a thud this is where he woke up.

Dark looked around then he heard a whistle coming from Ruby's room and heard yelling. He shook his head and checked the time to find it was 7:00 in the morning he got up and took a shower and changed as he did this he controlled the shadows to unpack and put away his belongings. By the time he was done his shadows where done and all his books filled the shelves and those where jest his travel books. He looked at the kitchen and needed food to fill its contours. But he needed to go to classes because it was 7:30. So he left and heard a bunch of noise coming from his Nabors. But he ignored them and continues to the class. He walks into the class room it's in the shape of a circle with the teacher's desk in the center right next to a wall. On the wall behind the desk is four boards and all of them are covered with notes on grim about ten feet away. Is the students desks which are in a haft circle and each row is raised like an arena. He's an hour early so he picks a seat in front on the right side of the stairs in the middle to get to the other seats. So he waits for class to start. The class fills up slowly and 1 minute before class starts team RWBY shows up and sits on the right of Dark. Following them were team JPNR they sat near the top. Then the bell rang starting class the teacher introduced himself with gusto.

Then he stated his speech with extreme confidence "Monsters, Daemons, Prowlers of the night. Yes the creachers of grim have many names but I merely refer to them as pray." He laughs hardily waking a sleeping Ruby. Then he continues "and you shall to upon graduating from this prestige's academy. Now as I was saying vale as well as the other three kingdoms are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world our planet is absolutely teaming with creachers that would like nothing more than to tare you to pieces. And that's where we come in hunters, huntresses." He clicks his teeth causing yang to laugh awkwardly. And he continues again "individuals who have sworn to protect toughs who cannot protect themselves. From what you ask why the vary world." "Ay yep!" a kid blurts out in the back Dark looks at him and tries not to laugh. The professor ignores the outburst and continues. "that is what you are training to become but first a story a tale of a young handsome man… me. When I was a boy blaw blaw bluawbla." Dark stopped paying attention and he heard something about cabbages but he did not investigate. Intel Whiss shouted "I do sir" she rouse her hand. The professor then stated "well then let's find out step forward and face your appoint." He gestured to the cage in the room Whiss got up and stud in front of the cage. And her team cheered for her but to Darks surprise Whiss yield back "Ruby I'm trying to focuses." Ruby apologizes softly. And she took her stances the professor stats "let the match begin" he then breaks the lock. And a bourtusk sprinted out of its cage she dogged it and slashed at it hitting its armor. It turn toward her and the professor states "wasn't expecting that where you." Ruby then speaks "hang in there Whiss." Whiss uses her glyphs to charge the beast but her sword gets caught between the tusks. Ruby then yells "come on Whiss show it whose boss." To which Whiss is distracted and is head butted and losses her weapon and it charges again but Whiss doges the charge And makes a brake for her weapon. "Whiss go for its belly there's no armor underneath." Ruby cries to which Whiss replies "stop telling me what to do." After her outburst it makes its finale charge to witch Whiss stagers it onto its backside with her glyphs an launches herself at it an piercing its hart. The professor then states "Bravo we are indeed in the presence of a true huntress in training. I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today be sure to cover the essentials aside readings and stay viligent. Class dismissed." "Shish what's with her." Jhone asks Dark asks the same thing but doesn't really care so he walks out and makes his way to his room and stays there for the rest of the day reading the third crusade he got at tungsten's book trade.

Flash forward a few weeks after professor Goodwitch's class Dark enters the cafeteria and spots Cardan Windchester pulling on a fauns girl's rabbit ears. He lets go of her ears and they call her a freak and she walks away Dark gets furious he slams his tray on Ruby's table and sprints at Cardan two foot kicking him in the face. Doing a spin move which kicks his lackeys in the face knocking all of them out in one go. He lands walks over picks up his tray and keeps walking. Teem RWBY shocked and the rest of PNR watch as Dark walks away from the area leaving on lookers in aww. Later in the hallway Dark is stopped by professor Ozpin by him specking "that was uncalled for you didn't have to knock them all out." To what Dark responded with "no but it might get through that thick skull of theirs that it's not right to bully people." Professor Ozpin agrees "that may be true but theirs other ways to deal with people like that." To which Dark replies with "that may be true but it's the quickest and most affective." With that Dark left to his dorm to finish the day with ninjas of love. (To him it was an interesting plotline and hit hade subjects he was not familiar with.) Far behind Dark was Ozpin which spoke aloud "I do wish he would not be so harsh with people or enemy's he may be completely rational with most thing he still has a big temper." To that professor Ozpin then walked away with a worried team RWBY behind a wall eavesdropping.;

 **The next morning In professor Goodwitch's class**

Goodwitch stars the class with a new note the reason it's a new note is because she starts the day with "Rascal Thrush vs Dark Firewolf will be the first pairing." Dark shook his head he planned on forfeiting out right but he got a look from his teacher telling him that it wasn't an option. So he got up to git his gear but he decided to make it a fairish fight. So when he go to his locker of weapons he grabbed his wide claymore he was going to face agility with strength. He walked on stage and got weird looks from other patrons. Then walked in Rascal with a wide grin he wanted pay back. Dark and Rascal stood off from each other than Goodwitch looked at both of them and saw they were ready so she started the count down. Dark got in his stance which was his left foot stretched out to the left of him and his sword pointed down diagonally like his foot (a highly defensive stance). Then the bell signals the start of the match and Rascal runs at Dark and lunges at him to witch Dark turned around dogging his attack and slams the blunt of the blade to his back throwing him forward making him eat shit. Rascal gets up like he fell out of bed and shakes himself in to attention. After witch he charges again and Dark sends him flying with a baseball swing and he hits the wall with a bone crunching slam knocking him clean out. At that moment most of the people there wondered the same thing even Goodwitch. Why is he here if he's this strong to use a weapon he's not use to and gets a crunching victory in two moves without even moving from his original spot? He left with a confused audience and went to his room after his display and no one stopped him. Not even a peeked Ozpin.


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome back guys to a super amazing chapter that is light in darkness and enjoy the spoils.**

 **This is a nonprofit fan based show RWBY is owned by rooster teeth please support the official release.**

Dark was out tonight to find peace and quiet from the academy and he jest returned refreshed. He went around the corner and herd ruby speak "hay Jaune long time no see. Did you lock yourself out again?" Jaune then stated in a rushed and slightly embarrassed tone "nope uh got it." Ruby continues "so where have you been lately?" to witch Jaune awkwardly answers "I messed up I did something I shouldn't have and now Cardan's got me on a leach and Pyrrha won't even talk to me I'm starting to think coming to this school was a bad idea. I'm a failure." To which Ruby responds "Nope." And Jaune repeats "nope?" And she continues "Nope you're a leader now Jaune you're not allowed to be a failure." And Jaune then asks "what if I'm a failure at being a leader?" Ruby replies with "Nope." Jaune states "you Know you're not the essayist person to talk to about this sort of stuff." Then Ruby continues with "nope Jaune maybe you were a failure when you were a kid you might have been a failure the first time we met but you can't be one now. You know why." Jaune tries to answer "because." Ruby cuts him off "Because it's not all about you any more you got a team now we both do if we fail then well be bringing them down with us we have to put them first and ourselves second you're team deserves a great leader and I think that can be you. Have a good knight Jaune." With that Ruby went inside her dorm.

As Jaune went to go inside his dorm His scroll went off and he opened it to find a scroll voices message buy cardan it was too quiet for Dark but he knew he wanted something. And soon he herd Jaune coming around the corner. Dark stopped Jaune and said "you know she's right and you should take her words to hart. And you should stop beating yourself up over saying the wrong thing." Jaune was about to speak but Dark wouldn't let him "honestly for having friends and a family you get down fairly easily. However I'm jealous that you have the composite to like someone I find it difficult to have even the slight care for anyone besides myself. but it doesn't matter to me and do you know why because the darkness is consuming and painful to others only I can stop it from being over whelming.; same can be said about everything in the world so find your true boundary's and protect them with everything you have." With that Dark left with a confused look and went to his room and slumped on his reading chare "why do I care" he questioned himself he then got up and looked at his books and picked out his favorite out of the bunch it hade a telic green cover and a picture with a steel man hole and in the middle of the lid spelled out enclave by F. Aguirre he opened it and read.

After about an hour or so he closed the book and decided to finish it tomorrow but unexpectedly he resaved a message. So he looked at his scroll it was Ozpin to his displeasure so he reluctantly read it. "Come to my office I have an easement for you." He left immediately. Any chance to leave the school is reason enough to take it as he made his way to Ozpins office he realized he couldn't be herd. His steps where unamiable even on the tiles and he appreciated the silence for its simplicity and balance. He made his way to the elevator a tune stared to play but it wasn't the usual song it was an aria and he recognized it as The Aria of the Soul. And he hummed the hole song all five minutes of it. And as it resonated with his soul he realized his strength and he was terrified but at ease. He was confronted with his strength and it was strong but the raw power was undefined and it showed in the manner of it was alone with no eyes and no hart. It was clocked in darkness and it was thick with sadness. But it was happy and he felt happy but Dark didn't feel this or at least he didn't recognize it. However a light started to shine in its open chest and a red flame appeared and the hole closed. Right after that the song stopped and the door opened,

Dark walked through the doors and into Ozpins office and he was greeted with a cheerful sip of his mug. "Cheers mate." Was Darks response and Ozpin smiled and states "did you like the elevator ride up?" Dark sated quiet and Ozpin continued "whale it's fun to talk to you I have a job for you and only you can do not even Qrow can do this." Dark asks "why can only I do this?" Ozpin responds with "you're the only one that can turn invisible and you can blend in beater then he can." Dark had to ask "to what will I be blending in with." "To the white fang and our students her you'll be able to blend in with your talents and skills." Ozpin waited for a response but didn't get one witch shocked him was all he got was a nod. Ozpin continued with "the mission is this you are to watch over teams RWBY and JNPR, and watch the White Fangs operations and report them and try to stop them from doing operations" Dark starts "so I'm to stop and report White Fangs operations and keep an eye on the two teams that shouldn't be too difficult for me. Babysitting and stopping a group of violent visionaries." Dark pauses for a minute then starts "that's not all is it that's easy Qrow could do this unless you want me to stop them only if they show to be a threat and theirs proof in plain sight Hu." Ozpin states "you are correct only if there's proof about their plans. But getting close to the two teams is free as in as long as you are in it doesn't mater as long as you're in." this confused Dark slightly but he didn't put it to mind. "deal." Was all Dark said as he walked away before he reached the door Ozpin spoke "good luck and stay safe you're the best for this situation as you'll see soon enough."

Dark stays in his room for the rest of the night meditating about professor Ozpins words intently. And he did this Intel the sun came up and it was time to go on the field trip planed. He got to the air field and found he was first to arrive so he got aboard the air ship. The next arrival was Professor Goodwitch she looked at Dark and spoke "hello Mr. Firewolf how are you this morning." And he spoke with politeness that rivaled hers "hello Ms. Goodwitch I'm doing fine how are you this fine morning?" he got up and bowed to which she wasn't expecting and curtsied herself. Felling like she met a gentleman she was slightly embarrassed when she did it and he picked up on it and he said "there's no reason to be so tense I'm jest greeting an elder the best way I know how." He smiled and she blushed a little bit more for being caught. She was saved because team RWBY arrived next and he greeted them the same way. Ruby was glad to see him but irritated that he was being so formal again. Yang on the other hand was slightly happy to being talked to by a gentleman. Blake was worried for a reason she didn't understand and Whiss was flabbergasted that there was a man with such refinement. Dark picked up on all of their feelings no matter their ability to hide it and under stood all of it. He sat down and started to talk to them about small things during that everyone to arrive. However everyone was present except the pilot and Goodwitch sighed and spoke allowed "we are going to wait for the pilot to arrive." To witch grunts were exchanged and acknowledgement made they waited for thirty minutes and Goodwitch's scroll ringed and she answered.

Ten minutes after that she came back to the impatient students and said "sorry people but the pilot called in sick and won't be coming." Then Dark spoke "why don't I fly us there? I'm a citified pilot and I have ten thousand hours of flight and I'm experienced with this type of plane." Everyone looks at him surprised as he holds up his license and it's up to date Goodwitch expects it and asks "are you comfortable flying us there and back?" he responds with "I wouldn't offer if I wasn't comfortable with it and you should have already anticipated this Hu?" she smiles and nods for her approval he gets up and heads for the cockpit and enters it in two minutes the engine is primed and ready. The intercom came on and dark spoke with a certain voce "hello ladies and gentleman this is your captain speaking we will be leaving shortly. But I must remind you to keep all hand feet and arms inside the vehicle at all time. And if you feel the need to lose your breakfast please lose it out side of the craft and if you decide to lose it on your naber and they'll have the right to hit you in the face." With that everyone looked at Jaune and Ruby chuckled. Then the air craft lifted slightly and he said "are you ready to go I'm not Shure why that Gumba is there? Gumba fuck you!" then a gunshot is herd and he continues "ok ten nine eight apple orange three two one." he then punches it and maintains that speed all the way there.

 **Sorry guys for it being a little short but I'm running low on how I'm going about the story. I have the plot lines but it's hard to find the words. But I hope you still like the story so far. And good luck in all your endeavors.**


	5. Chapter 5

**What's up guys I'm back with a new chapter in Light in Darkness last chapter was short so I hope this is longer. At any rate I hope you like it.**

 **I do not own RWBY or Roster Teeth please support the official release thank you.**

When they arrive to the forest of forever fall with professor Goodwitch leading the group. She starts to speak "yes students the forest of forever fall is indeed beautiful but were not hear to sight see. Professor peach has asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest. And I'm here to make sure that none of you die whale doing so." She pauses for a minute then continues "each of you is to gather one jars worth of red sap however this forest is full of the creatures of grim. So be sure to stay by your teammates and well meet up here at four O' clock have fun."

 **Darks pov**

'Five jars I think that's enough incase others lose there's or fails to collect any. I should meat up at the entrance.' He thought to himself however as he was walking back he heard a sound. The sound was faint and had no cause for alarm but he had a bad feeling. She stood alerted and readied himself for battle then he heard a voice "don't worry its Qrow" as a figure shrouded in white appeared out from the bushes spoke in the open. "You have grate ears don't you I can't hear you but you can hear me wonderful." He spoke with caution "so your Ruby's uncle Hu?" Dark grinned and put his swords in his shoulder sheaves. Qrow smiled witch Dark was only able to see as his hood was hiding his face. "Yes Ruby and Yang are my nieces and I came here to offer any assistance and give you my contact info." He handed a piece of paper and left in a flash. Dark put it in his pocket and headed to the plane. He was the last one there and he could tell by the grim and the make shift barrier. He sighed and put his stuff down drew he swords and lunched himself at the first grim. a Beowulf cutting it in half spinning killing another one he used his shadows to skewer another five killing the pack a bourtusk charged him to witch he responded by impaling him with his sword strait threw. He spoke to himself "dark wedge!" he slashed horizontally cutting threw everything that was grim and the barrier. Then a Nevermore was haired he turned around and saw it flying towards him. HE looked at  
Pyrrha and shouted "guard!" and she did as he ran at her jumped off her shield he shouted "DARKNESS CASKADE!" and he launched himself like a bullet at the giant bird. He made contacted with it and it exploded like a balloon being popped. He landed like a ragdoll and he had a hard time getting up but was able to sit up.

Everyone ran over to the tired man and Ruby was the first there and hugged him for a reason Dark didn't comprehend. She spoke "are you ok are you hurt anywhere." She spoke calmly "no jest tired." She looked at him weirdly and asked "why are you tired?" he answered with "my power is a stigma and it is accosting to use for a long period of time. I can last a lot longer but I could afford the break so I let it take me." Everyone took in the information and Yang asked "so you have a limited time to use your semblance." He responds with "not quite time limit as the more I use my powerful move the more of a rest pried in the air I was unconscious for about 1.32 seconds the more I use them and the more powerful the attacks are the longer I'm out. However when I'm out I enter a sort of suspended animation so I stay the same age as when I entered that state." Blake then asked "so how old are you." Everyone was asking the same thing and Dark answerer surprised them. "I'm 18 years old but I was born 180 years ago and I am aware of time passing and I'm able to hear and see everything that goes on around me so I also carry knowledge threw my sleep." Be for anyone can speak he continues "and yes I served in all the wars to date on the side that won." Blake then asked "you served in the fones rights revolution war." Dark smiled "yes I was at fort castle and I'm the one that captured the general but that was a hairy battle. So I was asleep for forty years after the battle and was moved to the top of the highest tower." Blake was happy even though no one was able to see this excepted Dark who understood why and why she was so secretive. Whiss asked "so you're immortal?" "No I have a normal life span but when I use my power I don't age a single day when I'm asleep." He said unimpressed then Cardin asked "how can you prove it to us that you were born that long ago?" dark spoke "I went to the same High school as Professor Ozpin and you can find me in the same yearbook." Dark then got up "and the reason I'm so young is because when I was 15 I over used my gift and jumped forwarded 60 years." After that he walked to the air craft and told everyone to get on board.

Dark flew the air craft back to beacon and everyone went their own ways because it was around six. So he went to the roof of his building and lay down on the roof. The time went by fairly quickly and he stared into the darkness. Then a door opened and it was Jaune so he didn't say anything. About three minutes after that Pyrrha spoke out to Jaune "no Cardin tonight I thought you to were best buds?" Dark chuckled at that Jaune spoke next in a soft voice "Pyrrha I'm sorry I was a jerk you were only trying to be nice. I had all this stupid macho stuff in my head." Pyrrha interrupted with "Jaune its ok… your team really missis their leader you know. You should come down Ren made pancakes no syrup though you can thank Nora for that." Jaune called out to her "wait I know I don't deserve it after what happened but. Would you still be willing to help me? Help me to become a beater fighter." Pyrrha turned around and smiled then she turned back around and walked to Jaune and pushed him down. Then Pyrrha said "you're stance is all wrong you need to be wider and lower to the ground. Let's try that again." She said as she helped him up then Dark spoke seemingly out of no were "don't forget to put your dominate foot behind you so you don't get thrown backwards." They both looked at him and he started "if you need my help you can ask any time I'm a good teacher I'm the one that taught your dad how to fight. And he was worse than you so that should speak volumes for my teaching skills." He spoke with vigor. Jaune was shocked both that he taught his dad and his dad sated out worse than him and asked "you did?" dark spoke sarcastically "no I just made it up to sound cool in front of you. But well start that regiment tomorrow if you're interested or can walk after she's done." With that he left them and went to bed or so was the plan. When he got to his door however he reserved a message from Ozpin 'so you told them we were classmates I'm surprised they believed you without proof even though we have it.' He responded with 'I just told them the truth why wouldn't they besides it's not like I told them about are past or anything. Like the time I saved you're ass on a mission or pranked you on your birthday.' A response came quick ' if you did I would have to tell them about you're first date and you were on the floor laughing during a scary movie and she was so scared she wanted to go home, and you were incapable from doing so I had to take her home.' Dark laughed at the memory but was interrupted by a weirded team RWBY and JNPR. He stopped with is moth open and a oh shit look on his face. He looked at them and said "me and Ozpin were reminiscing and he reminded me of something funny." Dark got another message and it read 'leave me out of it.' And he said "did you bug my scroll?" and a new message said 'yes I did' and he said "oh no you didn't not my scroll that's not cool bro not cool shit is it jest me or did you bug any one else's?" the two team looked worried about the answer ' no it was jest you' it read "why me then and not everyone!" Dark spoke slightly agitated and the rest relived their privacies were kept. The next message read 'because you just woke up I didn't know how you'd reacted.' Dark admitted that it was fair and put his scroll away and trend to the kids "sorry about that guys." They all said that it's alright in their own way. And Ruby spoke first "how did you meet Professor Ozpin?" Dark laughed and said "I moped the floor with him in a dual and we talked after that and the rest is history." Yang cracked up and so did Jaune and Ruby to witch all of them got a message and they read it. It was the first date story and team RWBY Whiss excluded literally laughed Intel they cried. And Jaune read it aloud and Dark cracked up with glee.

A few minutes of laughing they all left with good nights and went to bed excepted Ruby and Dark. Both in their places on each ones respective window seal they both talked about random things. That is until Ruby said "do you like this generation over the others." He looked at her then back at the moon "I like this generation beater because people get along beater now then they did back then before your time there was a series of war one fallowing the next now theirs peace and unity even if it's a fragile balance of power. However there's more discrimination dew to the free time for lake of beater words. But over all this is the happiest time I've been in though I fear there's a war on the horizon with there's faction rising in power. But it can be averted with people like you a honest soul. Ruby blushed and said "thank you for your kind words." "Think nothing of it. It's getting late you should go to sleep." "Thanks for talking with me all night because I couldn't sleep." Ruby spoke shyly "thank you for listening to me to a man in darkness a voice is welcome." She thought on that whale she slept and he dreamed of the room with the candle but Ruby was sitting next to him the rest of the night.

 **Well that covers chapter 5 hope you like it and I always like input on the story.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome back to another existing chapter guys hope you enjoy the story so far, and on note of Dark being 180 years of age. Will come into play at a later date and it will be something to behold. However I hope this story development will please because I'm not going to have random flash back it will have a cause. Like when someone he knows speaks with him or fights a familiar foe. With that said let continue shale we.**

 **RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth please support the official release thank you.**

A week of training and school flew by for Jhone and Dark because Jhone learned sword play and battle strategies from Dark and defense from Pyrrha. Dark was impressed how quickly he learns that and the fact that he has very high natural strength. He recalled as he sat in his room reading. Then he heard something from Ruby's room. So he desisted to listen. Whiss started with "I'm a victim! You want to know why I despise the white fang why I don't practically trust the fones it's because they've been to war with my family for years. War as in actual bloodshed my grandfather's company has had a target painted across its back for as long as I can remember. And ever since I was a child family friend's diaper, board members executed an entire train car full of dust stolen. And every day my father would come home ferrous. And that made for a very difficult childhood." Ruby tried to intervene but Whiss cut her off. "NO! You want to know why I despise the white fang?! It's because there a bunch of liars, thieves, and murderers!" to witch Black responded with "well maybe we were tired of being pushed arrowed!" then there was silence then the sound of wind in an instant Dark knew what happened. And he got wherried so he jumped out the window to try and fallow her. He got a message from Ozpin as soon as he landed. He fallowed behind her Intel she made it to the statue in the courtyard. To which she stopped and looked at it for a few seconds then removed her bow. And a monkey fones said. "I knew you would look beater without your bow." After that she and he left and Dark fallowed him to make Shure she didn't get into trouble.

A few days of tailing and Ozpin badgering him over the phone about spying on students. He finished his lecture when Dark followed them to a dock for crates of dust. The fones returned to Blake with green apples and they spoke for a little bit that's when he heard them the air ships he looked and saw them drop down to the platform. A bunch of white fang walked out of it and Dark decided to stay out of it. He saw Torchwick walk out shouting something. And a few seconds later Black snuck behind him and put her sword to his throat. She removed her bow and they had an exchange. Another aircraft flew near them he use the distraction to shoot an explosion next to her freeing him. He tried to finish her off with his cane gun but she dogged the shots. Then she ran for cover whale evolving his shots. To which the other fones came down to fight Torchwick first by landing on him. Then he knocked out all of the white fang members with his staff. Torchwick shot at him bur he blocked his shot then Black came in and started a full out assault on Torchwick. He blocked every move and managed to hit her three times. Then they both attacked him but the result one powerful hit by Blake. However a crate landed separating them. And Torchwick cane pointed rite at the boy. But he was distracted by Ruby to Darks displeasure. They spoke but she was distracted by a girl with bright orange hair. And he shot Ruby the girl got angry and walked forwarded. She said something to Ruby and swords came out of her back and she jumped at this point Dark realized she was an android. If the swords flying everywhere was anything to go by And she was dominating. Flatting multiple enemy's at once and by blocking chain gun fire from multiple crapes. She lunched herself back and caged a particle beam. And fired it at the airships witch split them in haft. She then drug down another one with her swords. After that Torchwick left with an air craft Dark stuck a tracker on it. And attached him to another. He flew with it for a while tile it was flying away from the city so he placed a timed charge on the right wing and jumped. When he landed he made his way to beacon.

 **Sorry guys for it being so short but I need to find a way to keep the story accurate with the show so you guys have references with the story. But I hope you enjoy the story so far send me a message if you're lost and all try to answer without ruining the story. Buy and have a wonderful day.**


End file.
